


Like a Virgin

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jason just wants Cass to know there's totally no pressure in this makeout session.  She reassures him, too.





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2014, moving over because of Tumblr's impending doom.
> 
> Prompt: "secretly a virgin"

“Now, I know you haven’t done this before, so if you wanna go slow, I’m totally cool with that.”  Jason held up his hands.  "No pressure.“

Cass nodded.  "OK.”

Jason took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.  "OK…  Let’s just start with kissing, see how you feel, all right?“

She smiled.  "Alright.”

He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers.  Only years of Bat-training of silence kept him from making an incredibly undignified squeak as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.  He forced himself to relax, kissing her back with just a little less enthusiasm than she was kissing him.  It was OK.  He’d done this before.  A little tongue action, a little over the clothes touching, it was all good.

And then she pushed him back, straddling him as they kissed.  Oh, this was a lot more new than he’d really care to admit.

She must have sensed his surprise– and he still wasn’t sure if that super good body language thing was a curse or a blessing– because suddenly they weren’t kissing anymore.  Cass looked down at him with a curious expression.  "Are you all right?“

"What?  Yeah?  Yeah, fine, I’m never…um….”

She smiled and pressed a finger to his lips.  "‘If you wanna go slow, I’m totally cool with that,’“ she said, mimicking his speech patterns.  However, it was clear to see in her eyes that she was sincere.

He grinned against her finger.  "No pressure?”

She shook her head.  "No pressure.“


End file.
